disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brom Bones
Brom Bones is the minor antagonist from Disnye's 1949 short The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, segment of the 1949 hit The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. He is voiced by Bing Crosby. Personality The Legend of Sleepy Hollow (film) In the movie Brom Bones is the town hero of Sleepy Hollow. He likes telling jokes and kidding around and dranking beer with some of his buddies who are the Sleepy Hollow boys. Brom likes to play jokes on Ichabod Crane the school mastrer such as making a dog bark and making Ichabod think that he's swallowed a dog. One day Brom Bones is riding his horse in town and sees Katrina Van Tessell the daughter of Old Baltus Van Tessell and falls completely in love with her and he offers to take her and her groceries home on his horse but she refuses his offer and allows Ichabod Crane to take her home with her groceries. When Brom sees this he rides up on his horse and pushes Ichabod into the mud and grabs Katrina and her groceries and rides off on his horse with them. Then Ichabod shows up and escourts Katrina into her house but Brom follows angrily behind and when Ichabod starts to leave Brom tries to catch him but Ichabod safely gets inside the house and Brom tries to look inside the door window to see what's going on. When Ichabod starts to leave again he accidently knocks Brom out with the door but then Brom awakes and tries to open the door but Ichabod manages to escape for a moment but Brom grabs him but just as he's about to hit Ichabod Katrina calls out to Brom and manages to distract him for a moment long enough for Ichabod to escape and Brom accidently hits his hand through a tree and when he tries to get Ichabod again he misses and falls into a nearby wishing well. Ichabod happily grabs a horseshoe and kisses it and tosses it away causing to fall onto Brom's head and knock Brom into a dissyness and make him see more Ichabods than just one and when Brom can see clearly again he angrily takes the horseshoe and breaks it into two. Later on at Katrina's father's halloween party Brom watches in jealousy as Ichabod dances happily with Katrina. Then Brom sees a woman not dancing with anyone and he asks her to dance with him to which she does and when Brom gets close to Ichabod and Katrina in the dance he grabs Katrina and dances with her and sends the other lady to dance with Ichabod but Ichabod manages to grab Katrina back and send the other lady back to Brom. Brom throws the other lady in a closet and tries to send Ichabod through the celler door but then the other lady comes back and runs towards Brom but Brom steps back into the celler and he winds up outside and watches angrily as the crowd cheers for Ichabod and Katrina's dance and all the ladies gather around Ichabod with happieness. Later on Brom manages to get back into the house and manages to tell Ichabod a scary story about how last year Brom met a Headless Horseman and how every Halloween night The Headless Horseman rides in Sleepy Hollow looking for a new head and the only way to beat him is to cross the Old Bridge and then the Horseman's powers are powerless. The story causes Ichabod to be very afraid and he nervously put hot pepper on his egg and it causes his eyes to water and burn. That night Ichabod has an encounter with the Headless Horseman and the next morning Ichabod mysteriously disappears and the only things that are found by the Old Bridge are Ichabod's hat and a shattered pumpkin. Brom winds up marrying Katrina while rumors begin to spread that Ichabod was still alive and married to a wealthy widow in a deasent county but no one in Sleepy Hollow belives the rumors because they know that Ichabod had been spirited away by The Headless Horseman. Other appearances House of Mouse Brom Bones appears as one of the guests in the Mickey Mouse show House of Mouse. Disney Parks Kingdom Hearts series Gallery Trivia Although this still remains unknown it is believed that Brom Bones was The Headless Horseman and that he killed Ichabod Crane in order to win Katrina's heart. The Headless Horseman's horse looked exactly like Brom's horse in the movie. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Muscular characters Category:Slender characters Category:heroes Category:lovers Category:Ichabod and Mr. Toad characters Category:Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:team leaders Category:Anti-heroes Category:Brunettes Category:Foiled Characters Category:Villains who turn good Category:Reformed characters